


My heartbeat's the only thing louder

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Guilt, Hurt Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: There's one thing Peter wanted more than anything, a dad. Tony realizes when the music's to loud, a dad he can be. Or rather a dad he's become.





	My heartbeat's the only thing louder

**Author's Note:**

> For Gallery_of_jar's, I hope this ones a little more to your liking!

Sweat and grease caked Tony's skin, his head thudding to the Black Sabbath album playing loudly above. Peter worked in the corner on his homework, his skin clammy, hand's trembling. He couldn't focus, the noise hurting his ears, "Hey Tony could you turn it down?" He asked, only for Tony to continue on his work before motioning a gesture with his hand.

It was a no, and the music grew louder. Peter couldn't hear, Peter heaved a breath, covering his ears. His body convulsed, falling backward from the bar stool. The wind being knocked out of him, the music stopped and Tony turned. Peter panicked, too much input. 

Scrambling onto his stomach Peter choked, unable to get air in his lungs. Tear's leaking from his eyes, ears ringing in a series of tunes. His limbs couldn't hold him, and he fell. Tony knocked his own stool over in his haste to help, the clang caused Peter to throw his head forward. His weak trembling arms, covering his ears. Peter regretted the action, his head only pounded more. 

"Peter!" Tony called, watching as the boy flinched at the sound of his voice. 

"It appear's sir your music sent Mr. Parker into a sensory overload," FRIDAY explained, her voice softer to spare Peter as much as she could. Peter still sobbed, trying to crawl out and away but he couldn't move. His trembling didn't allow it.

 _"Your."_ That single word hurt Tony's mind, _"Your music,"_ He did this. He turned the music up louder when Peter had asked him to turn it down. And now Peter was suffering because of it. Tony kneeled beside Peter, tentatively placing a hand on the back of Peter's neck. 

After a few second's of Peter heaving and trembling, the shaking ceased. Tony carefully turned Peter over, Peter launching himself into Tony's chest. Tony was solid, he was something breathing, something he could cling to. Tony held tightly berating himself, this is your fault. You pushed him to this, you hurt him, you monster; you promised to protect him not harm him. 

Peter's hand fell onto Tony's heart, Tony gulped guiding his free hand over's Peter's keeping it there. He couldn't reassure Peter with words, even if he wasn't having a sensory overload Peter gained comfort from touch. He'd been reluctant to become a physical crutch for the boy. He'd been reluctant to mentor him in the first place.

He knew now, after everything with Vulture, he'd never be able to deny Peter a hug. As of late he'd even been the one initiating them, because of course Peter didn't ask anything of anyone, no matter how much he wanted it or needed it. Peter's head hung, one ear pressed to Tony's shoulder while his free hand held the other ear tightly.

Tony didn't know what made him rock Peter back and forth in his arms, but he did, it just felt like the right thing to do. Lately he'd been noticing he'd been doing a lot of thing's for Peter he didn't understand. Hell last week he even cut the kid's sandwich in half when Peter stopped by for lunch.

Tony frowned at the memory of Peter trying desperately to reach a book on the large bookshelf, and instead of offering to get the ladder, he'd lifted Peter by his hips so he could reach. He picked up a 15-year-old, who probably should have just climbed up himself instead of trying to jump.

\---

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there, Peter had long since fallen asleep, long since calmed down, long since apologized weakly for his breakdown. It made Tony's heart hurt, why would he apologize? This was his fault, he practically induced the attack on the kid's senses. 

Would Peter forgive him? Of course he would, Peter looked at him as if he'd hung the moon. He remembered when Peter shyly told him of their previous meeting, even then Peter was just as brave, just as faithful in him then, than he was today.  

Peter cuddled closer in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. Tony wouldn't last sitting this way all night, he didn't think Peter could either. His body had already been through too much stress, irking Tony further. Tony lifted Peter rather easily, the kid was thin. It was obvious Peter had probably always been a little under his age groups average size. 

Peter still had a room in the facility, it'd only been used twice but Peter was comfortable enough in there. Tony carefully tried to set the Spider down, but Peter clung. His legs instinctively wrapping around Tony's waist. 

"Having a little trouble there?" Rhodey called from the doorway. Tony rolled his eyes, trying to set Peter down once again. Peter stuck to him, quite literally.

Rhodey let out a breathy laugh, "You two get some sleep, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Night Tony."

Tony sighed, settling beside Peter in the bed. Pretending not to hear the word, "Dad," that fell from the sleeping boy's lips.  


End file.
